


Aubade

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, only rated T because of dick pics and vague mentions of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song sung at dawn</p>
<p>(or: Connor's boss keeps trying to set him up with her son only to find out that he has been sexting said son for quite some time now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for [plinys](http://plinys.co.vu/) on tumblr who asked for "my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU + Coliver? yeahhhh??"

It’s 3am, Connor can’t sleep, and he’s maybe a little horny. So it’s not one hundred percent his fault when he picks up his phone and texts that guy from several weeks ago, “pics? :)”. Usually, this would be below Connor, but that guy had a nice dick and you can’t just give up those kinds of things in life. Treasure the little things.

It’s less than a minute later that a response comes. I think you’ve exhausted your allotted amount of provocative pictures. You should probably take me out to dinner. Before Connor has time to finish reading the text, there’s a picture of the one thing he wanted. Instead of dinner, Connor just sends a quick video of him fingering himself open.

This relationship works well for the both of them. No strings attached but all the almost-sex that anyone could ask for. Really, there’s no point in trying to expand on it when Connor can’t even remember the guy’s name. He’s just saved onto his phone as Mysterious IT Guy.

The next half hour goes by in a frenzy of awkwardly trying to film and take pictures while masturbating and laughing at the guy’s inability to take sexting seriously. I mean, who the hell makes harry potter references while trying to masturbate and looking at an almost-stranger’s asshole? IT Guy, that’s who.

-

“Good morning Mrs. Hampton. Do you have anything new for me today?”

Connor lingers by the doorway, hoping his boss has zero paperwork to add to the intimidating pile growing on his desk. If he has any hope of making it home on time for the holidays, he has to finish everything by Monday.

“Nothing new for you today, but I wanted to talk to you about the party tomorrow.”

Connor rolls his eyes, already knowing what Mrs. Hampton is about to sit him down for at least ten minutes trying to convince him that her son would be the perfect person for him to date. It’s not that he’s not interested. This relatively small town has very few people he’s attracted to and an even less amount of men who are interested in entering into a relationship with a man. The prospect of meeting someone relationship-worthy is not what has him on edge. It’s the fact that Mrs. Hampton has been trying to get him set up with her son for the better part of two years and the ever elusive Oliver never seems to show up. It’s always “something came up” or “he couldn’t make it this time but I promise he’ll be her at the next party”. So, after the first few weeks, Connor just gave up on ever meeting Oliver Hampton.

“No, don’t look at me like that. I promise my Oliver is coming to the staff party tomorrow night. I made him promise on his poor father’s soul, may he rest in peace.”

He sighs. Probably more dramatically than necessary. “Look, Mrs. Hampton. I appreciate the trouble you have gone through, but I just don’t think that Olive is all that interested if he keeps finding his way out of these things. Thank you. But, I’m just going to get back to work.”

Mrs. Hampton waves him away with a scoff. “You’ll just see. Oliver is just as handsome as you are and you two will lay eyes on each other and it’ll be love at first sight.”

Okay. So Mrs. Hampton is a little sappy and Connor believes zero parts of the bullshit she’s spewing. But Connor can’t say anything because one, she’s his boss and two, it’s kind of adorable that she thinks she can play match maker.

Whatever. The only reason Connor deals with her on the daily is because she pays him ridiculously well. It has nothing to do with the fact that she gave him a job when no one else would. Or that, when she found out about his sexuality, she literally did not care. Or the fact that she has acted more like a mother than his own has ever been. Nope, none of that.

-

“So I heard Oliver is going to be here today.”

Connor wants to march away from Michaela and go sit himself in a corner or something, because really? “Does literally everyone know about this Oliver guy?”

Michaela laughs into her champagne. “Are you nervous?”

He sticks his hands in his pockets. “How can I be nervous about something that’s not going to happen. The guy hasn’t shown up in the last two years. Why would he now?”

Michaela puts her glass down and grabs Connor by the shoulders. “Just imagine it though. Oliver struts into the room and the two of you meet eyes. You can’t be sure it’s him but you’re pretty sure he is and the two of you meet in the middle of the room in a passionate make out and then I have to spray the both of you like cats to get away from each other.”

Connor doesn’t even bother to mask the disgust on his face. “Have you been having secret meetings with Hampton behind my back?”

“Yes, actually. Every Tuesday during lunch we just sit around like two gossiping teenagers and talk about you and the sex life you don’t possess.”

Michaela thinks she’s just the most hilarious person on the planet. So Connor decides to not even dignify that with a response. Which doesn’t really matter because he hears his name from Mrs. Hampton right behind him.

“Connor, darling. I’m pleased to finally introduce you to my son, Oliver.”

Connor turns his gaze to the man standing next to Mrs. Hampton and the world comes to a complete halt. Had he been holding a drink in his hands, it would have splattered everywhere. It takes a second longer for the realization to hit Oliver, but he soon wears the same look of astonishment on his face as well.

“Mrs. Hampton is your mother?”

Oliver just blinks, at a lost for what to respond.

“Wait, have you two met each other before?” Mrs. Hampton is looking wildly between the two men, noticing the recognition in both of their eyes.

“Yeah, Mom. You could say that.”

Met would be putting it lightly. Connor likes to describe that night from a while ago as ‘the most mind blowing sex you could ever think of times ten’. And really, Connor shouldn’t be filling with guilt at the moment when he had done nothing wrong. They were two consenting adults who had great sex and maybe kept communicating here and there once in a while.

“We met at a bar a while ago and we,” Connor catches Oliver’s pale and fear-filled face and sends him a smirk, “kind of hit it off. So we’ve been texting.”

Oliver lets out a notable rush of air as he realizes that Connor was just messing around with him.

“Oh, well that’s wonderful. No need to go through awkward first introductions. I’ll just leave the two of you alone to get all caught up.” Mrs. Hampton takes her leave then, trying to wave Michaela over. She refuses, wanting to see where this all goes.

“Connor, as your friend, I am very concerned that you had not mentioned meeting someone.”

Connor turns to Michaela, the tips of his ears turning pink. “He’s uh…Oliver is IT Guy.”

“I’m glad you at least remembered something about me.” The three of them burst into laughter.

So okay, maybe this was a hugely messed up situation to be in. But Connor is sure that he can wiggle his way around it. “How about we go out to a very late dinner?”

Oliver squints at him. “Is this just a way to get more pictures out of me?”

Michaela covers her face is exasperation and walks away to join Laurel and Wes in the lovely conversation they’re having about the website they are set to launch at the turn of the year.

Connor winks. “Maybe.”


End file.
